


[Fanvid] Another Night on Mars - The Maine

by SCS12



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCS12/pseuds/SCS12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music: Another Night on Mars by The Maine; Series: 1-8</p><p>This one goes out to my closest friends; The ones who make me feel less alien; I do not think I would be here if not for them. . . . What’s another night on Mars? With friends like ours anywhere is home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Another Night on Mars - The Maine

Music: Another Night on Mars by The Maine  
Series: Doctor Who Series 1-8

_This one goes out to my closest friends_  
_The ones who make me feel less alien_  
_I do not think I would be here if not for them_

_What’s another night on Mars?  
_ _With friends like ours anywhere is home._

**Author's Note:**

> Never posted a fanvid here before. I think the last time I made a fanvid was before you could even do that. Hopefully I've done it okay. Or if it's actually some huge faux pas and I shouldn't do it, let me know that too.
> 
> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr dedicated solely to original works (which at the moment consists entirely of Teen Wolf fic and Doctor Who fanvids) [here](http://scs12.tumblr.com/) or my multi-fandom/general tumblr [here](http://theycallmethejackal.tumblr.com/).


End file.
